The Past, The Present, and Right Now
by Xenkhana13
Summary: The sleeping Subaru, the mysterious Seshirou, and many many memories...Yaoi, SxS


Disclaimer: Me no own, me wish but me don't! Squeak

Yaoi Warning, nothing to hardcore or is it!

The Present, The Past, and Right Now

As the grown boy rested his aching body, another watched eagerly from the shadows. His heartbeat was calm, but his face held a look of passion and tranquility. This man thought to himself and contemplated his next move. Should he kill him now and purge him from the horrible world they were living in? Well, if he did that his promise would be broken. Shattered like the glass heart of the boy who lay before him. Why was he thinking these thoughts, after all he was nothing but a cold blooded killer, an assassin who wanted nothing but his own desires? Seishirou was perfect for this job, he was a man who compared humans to objects, a man who could kill a child, and think no atrocity was committed. Yet, why was he here contemplating what to do with the person in front of him.

He continued to watch him, his face contorted with curiosity. She slowly approached the boy who once loved him. He began to study his unique and newly developed features; the boy he once knew was timid, shy, and not suited to the job destiny once charged him with. This new Subaru appeared to be stronger, his ebony hair was short now and he no longer looked like his twin sister. He lost his childhood and rather girly look and now appeared to be more handsome.

He stepped closer…Seishirou began to study him with fervor. His Subaru had become substantially taller, but also a little skinnier. He traced his jaw with his dangerous hands and began to reminisce. A long time ago he passed up many times to taste those succulent lips, now he just sat and stared with a gaze of longing and passion. Stop! Wait wasn't he supposed to be a killer? Did he really feel nothing for this kind hearted person? Yes, he felt nothing for him, he didn't desire the slim figure laying vulnerable right before him, or was he just kidding himself?

Seishirou looked at him more and more and became filled almost instantaneously with desire. He wished to hold him caress him make him forget his devastating past. Subaru he said, " I don't understand," He began to touch his frail body. His icy fingers began to study and memorize the flesh beneath them. They slowly traced a path from his soft lips to his porcelain neck. "with one touch," he murmured, "I could end you life in an instant." No he thought that can wait. His hand continued to move, now he was softly caressing his upper body. He desired him, he wanted to taste his "innocent" body. Now that he thought about it Subaru no longer slept in those adorable polka-dotted PJ's, the adult Subaru now slept wearing next to nothing. "Hey," he thought, "this could work out for the better."

Subaru moaned as Seishirou gave into his desires. His tongue lapped at his stiffening nipples, slowly he teased them, until eventually he found himself soft grazing them with his teeth. His Subaru tasted even better than he imagined. He wanted him more with each passing second…no he thought…this would wait…but he would steal something tonight a taste. A taste of his beloved's most sacred area, his lips…no that too can wait. He found his hand moving lower and lower, his taunting fingers continuing their journey until he found his goal.

He could feel Subaru's breath on his neck. Seishirou began to stroke the warmth enclosed within his hand, this part of him was definitely bigger, but he'd rather wait and prolong his torture.

He wanted to defile him…but wait he'd done that in the past. He recalled the time they kissed in the mall. He remembered their slow trip to the bathroom and how his docile body writhed beneath him as he screamed his name in ecstasy. But that was just an act, the way he moaned as he pleased himself, the way Subaru screamed as his orgasm completed he was merely faking. He was just manipulating the boy with his mouth, something he had always done, trying to make him his doll. But, he recalled, that day all he had done was entice him. He wished had taken him. Taken him! Wait why not make it willing or was it already? That didn't matter part of him knew he wasn't allowed.

He continued to think of intimate times. He remembered the first time Subaru brought him to the brink of pleasure, the feel of Subaru's mouth encircling him. He wondered how he persuaded him. Right, it was the time he had just lost his eye. Subaru was sobbing hysterically, pleading, and begging for forgiveness, and the only way to appease him was to ask for something in exchange, so he asked for a favor or two. He yearned for him that day as well…but now, now, he could ravage him and make him his. Now they could moan, scream, and cry together if only…

He continued to ponder…Suddenly there was a change in the room. He could hear the 25-year-old's breathing, he was panting, steadily at first but he could feel it becoming more ragged. Apparently, Subaru is having quite a lovely dream, he looked at the boys moistening boxers. "Seishirou!" he moaned, and suddenly he was awake.

His mouth opened slightly and he looked as if he wanted to speak. What was he going to say? Nothing? Was he going to persue him? Please, peruse me he thought. Subaru's heartbeat increased and he looked down. "Umm….,"he started. "Forget it, this is my gift to you." He could feel his breath on his lips and almost instantaneously, the smaller man, was once again in the land of his dreams. "The Wheels of Fate have set us apart, know this, you were never just an object…"

"I love you"

Please Review, my first Fanfiction, Flames welcomed!


End file.
